prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Prototype 2: The Anchor
Prototype 2: The Anchor is the first of a three issue comics related to the ''Prototype'' series. The Anchor concludes the story of Alex Mercer after the events of Prototype. Story Part 1 * Published: February 15, 2012 After he saved New York from the nuclear explosion Blackwatch had planned, Alex Mercer traveled to different cities around the world. His actions in Manhattan had caused him to lose his faith in humanity and he was hoping to find something he could believe in. But during his journey, he found more reasons to hate humanity than protect it. Mercer traveled to western Africa where he killed an atrocious warlord. While at Moscow, he came to realize that even though human beings treated each other with decency, it was façade. All they cared were about were their individual freedom and their lives. He then returned to the United States and on his way liberated a small town from a drug cartel. While the town celebrated their freedom from the cartel, Mercer realized that they celebrated their individual freedom, and none of them cared about others. He traveled further north and found many incidents of humans neglecting their own kind, families ignoring and abusing their own kin. In search of solitude, Mercer went further north and rented a cabin. He had killed a few drug dealers and stole their money along with a new identity. He introduced himself as Jack to Flint and his daughter Autumn while renting a cabin from them. Flint and his daughter did not bother Mercer much as he had lied to them about being a writer. However, trouble arrives in the form of Zurich, Flint's former business partner who wanted the lands around Flint's lumber mill. When Flint denied to sell his land, Zurich sent some of his men over to kill the father and his daughter. However, Mercer killed the two men and planned to visit Zurich. Part 2 * Published: February 29, 2012 After consuming Larry, one of Zurich's men, Alex reached their base and tried to infiltrate it. He was then discovered and fired upon by Zurich's hired security. Mercer destroyed the helicopter and proceeded to Zurich's office. After consuming Zurich, he learned that Flint had worked for Zurich and was responsible for many extortions and murders. Disappointed and enraged, Mercer left at once for Flint's cabin and confronted him. Despite Flint's attempt to convince that he had left behind his past, Mercer killed him in order to protect Autumn, for whom he had started developing feelings. As he returned to his cabin, Mercer found Autumn waiting for him. He asked her if she was willing to come along with him if things were bad enough that one could not overlook or forgive the individual responsible for it. As he spoke, he was trying to retrieve the money he had stashed, only to find that Autumn had taken the money. Before he could react, Autumn shot Mercer, who was disguised as Jack, in the face. Autumn revealed that her father had taught her better, that she cared more about herself than she did about Mercer or anyone else. To her surprise, Mercer started to transform and consumed her alive. Mercer then realized that humans were worthless and their time had come to pass. Mercer considered it his responsibility to usher in a new and better world. External links * Prototype 2: The Anchor Part 1 * Prototype 2: The Anchor Part 2 Category:Prototype 2 comic series Category:Books and Comics